Gara Gara Gotik
by hatake rj
Summary: Ah, ga mungkin. Sakia tuh gaada mirip-miripnya ama itik. Emang ada itik yang bahenol? Nah, kalo dia emang mirip. Tuh, rambutnya aja uda naik semua ke atas kayak mafbokongmaaf itik. Terus itu matanya kayak itik ngamuk yang belum dikasi makan setaun. Nusuk amat. Eh, emang udah pernah liat itik ngamuk? / semi rate-M/mengandung konten dewasa/ i've warned you/oneshoot


**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

** My story by mine**

**Warning : AU. semi rate- m. hanya untuk teenager putih abu** **–abu. Typo(s?) dimana-mana. label, nama serta orang** **–orang terkait tidak pernah eksis dalam dunia nyata.**

**Enjoy **

.

.

.

Aku bosaaan!

Bukan, tepatnya aku suntuk menatap papan hitam dengan huruf-huruf putih yang menari di depan kelas. Oh, lebih tepatnya aku mual mengerjakan soal-soal latihan matematika yang sedang dikerjakan oleh seluruh murid di kelas. Coba kuhitung, ada 1, 2,… WHAT? 30 soal trigonometri dan harus selesai sebelum jam pulang berbunyi? Guru brengsek macam apa yang tega menyiksa muridnya dengan soal pembunuh seperti itu?

Coba kulihat, soal nomor satu; 3 pasang suami istri hendak menduduki 6 bangku kosong yang berjajar. Hitunglah berapa kemungkinan tempat duduk mereka jika pasangan suami istri harus duduk berdekatan. Hah? Emangnya ada rumus trigonometri buat soal kayak gini? Ah salah, mungkin ini soal statistika kali ya? Mmh, pake rumus apaan nih ngerjaiin-nya? Eh, kalo ini dikali, terus digambar grafik lurus kesini, terus dikuadrat-in, terus cari fungsi inversnya, jadi…

Arrrgh, brengsek! Jawab aja tuh soal sendiri!

Sebodo amat. Dikumpulin juga, itu jawaban pasti salah semua. Mending kita tidur, nungguin bel pulang sambil tidur tuh mantep kayaknya. Ah, tapi si guru brengsek masih siaga satu nih. Matanya nusuk amat sih, kayak mau nerkam orang aja. Idih, dibelakangnya kayak ada dedemit yang ngeluarin hawa neraka. Astajim. Emaknya pas hamil dia dulu ngidam apaan sih? Gerah aku liatin guru brengsek itu.

Dan kenapa jadwal pelajaran Matematika kudu jam pelajaran terakhir? Apakah orang yang membuat jadwal tidak tahu betapa sengsaranya para murid mengerahkan otak mereka sekaligus menghadapi panas yang melingkupi kelas ini. Maaf maaf aja, Bu. Sekolah kami udah berstandar. Standar muka menderita, alias emang sudah standarnya buat disiksa di sekolah ini. AC tak ada, AG(Angin Gelebuk) pun jadilah. Makanya, sangat disarankan bagi anda yang ingin bersekolah disini untuk _membooking_ tempat duduk pojok belakang. Uda deket jendela, bisa ngelamun sepuasnya pula. Yaeyalah, kan gabakal keliatan ama guru didepan sana. Hahaha.

Tapi, gila! Siang ini gerah amat. Lidahku uda demo minta jatah. Oh iya bentar lagi kan pulang, enaknya ngemil apaan ya siang bolong begini?

Eh, emangnya siang tuh ada bolongnya yah? Kok disebut siang bolong sih? Emang apanya yang bolong? Absurd amat sih yang bikin sebutannya. Iya tuh, kayak hantu dari Indonesia sana, apaan ya namanya? Oh iya, Sandal Bolong! Pertama nonton film itu, dikirain itu hantu mati karena kejedot sandal bolong, atau apa kek yang sesuai ama judulnya. Eh yang keluar, hantu cewe yang bagian tengah badannya bolong. Lah apa hubungannya ama sandal bolong? Masi lebih nyambung lagi kalo yang meranin hantunya adalah sandal bolong itu sendiri. Kan keren liat sandal bolong melayang-layang, nakutin orang-orang, hahaha. Walau dipikir-pikir cewe yang main disana badannya yahud semua. Yah, bisa dibilang ga rugi-rugi amat sih nonton film itu. Ah, jadi pengen ke Indonesia. Sejauh yang aku tahu, cewe-cewenya yahud semua. Badannya itu loh, buset! Melekuk bak lintasan _roller coaster_. Apalagi itu tuh, yang nyanyiin _satu jam_ saja. Anjir, tariannya, uh, ga nahan. Apa yah nama tariannya itu? Mmh.. Aha, Goyang Itik. Dan kembali ke pertanyaan awal, apa hubungannya itu goyangan sama itik? Apakah goyangan itu memerlukan bantuan itik dalam pelaksanaannya? Ataukah sebenarnya Sakia Gotik, nama penyanyi yang mempopulerkan goyangan itik, adalah jelmaan itik yang turun dari roller coaster?

Ah, ga mungkin. Sakia tuh gaada mirip-miripnya ama itik. Emang ada itik yang bahenol? Nah, kalo _dia _emang mirip. Tuh, rambut_nya_ aja uda naik semua ke atas kayak mafbokongmaaf itik. Terus itu mata_nya_ kayak itik ngamuk yang belum dikasi makan setaun. Nusuk amat. Eh, emang udah pernah liat itik ngamuk?

"Namikaze Naruto, sudah dapat jawabannya?"

"Udah. Nah, sekarang uda liat itik ngamuk!" balasku santai. Ada yang nanya, ya dijawablah! Kontan suhu di ruang kelas menurun drastis, seiring dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir seksiku.

Apaan sih? Sejak kapan siang berganti malam secepat ini? Perasaan pulang juga belum, tapi kok suasana kelasku sunyi mencekam bak di perkuburan. Menoleh ke arah kanan bangkuku, kudapati teman sebangkuku, Inuzaka Kiba , pucat pasi menatap satu titik didepan mejanya. Kayak baru liat hantu aja. Ah, tapi si Kiba mah, muka takut ama mupeng gabisa dibedain. Kayak muka nahan berak setaun. Asem.

Penasaran, aku telusuri arah pandang Kiba.

JACKPOT ! Aku jamin sisa hari ini akan jadi neraka terlaknat sepanjang sisa hidupku.

Berdiri angkuh, bagai sang Algojo yang mendapat mangsa, Uchiha-sensei menyeringai bengis menatap bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipisku.

"Namikaze-san, sepulang sekolah menghadap ke ruangan saya."

Aku jamin sehabis pulang ke rumah nanti tenagaku uda habis untuk sekedar download live konser Sakia Gotik di MNET.

Maafkan abang, neng Sakia. Mungkin lain waktu kita akan bertemu.

Kuso.

.

.

.

"Sen..sensei. su..sudah, a..aku capek" Sungguh, badanku remuk redam melaksanakan aktivitas laknat ini selama 1 jam. Bayangkan, tanpa persiapan dia langsung memaksaku melayani nafsu bejatnya. Astaga, dia memang guru brengsek! Sambil menoleh ke belakang, aku memperhatikan raut penuh nafsunya menatap aktivitasku yang memproduksi seember keringat. Memasang wajah menderita, aku memohon kembali padanya. Kalau bukan karena dia senseiku, sudah kucopot bola mata nya yang sedari tadi membola menyaksikan pinggulku yang meliuk-liuk liar.

"Sen..sensei, a..aku…ARRGH! PANTATKU! PANTATKU!" rasa ngilu yang menyakitkan menjalar ke seluruh saraf pantatku. Brengsek, harusnya aku tahu apa akibatnya kalo terlalu lama berada dalam posisi seperti ini. Tanganku yang secara refleks memegang kedua bongkahan pantatku, malah menambah sensasi ngilu di sekujur pantatku. Bertumpu pada meja yang penuh sesak, buku-buku jariku memutih mencengkram sisi meja terlalu erat. Oh sungguh, rasa ini menyakitkan sekali. Gaada enak-enaknya.

Aku bingung sama Sakia Gotik. Dia begitu luar biasa meliukan pantatnya mengikuti ketukan musik. Bahkan berjam-jam. Rekor dunia mencatat, Sakia mampu menggoyangkan pantatnya, dengan presisi yang menganggumkan, selama 3 jam non-stop. Dan setauku, setelah itu Sakia Gotik sudah berganti nama menjadi; Sakia The Master of Gotik. Benar-benar idola sejati. Aku penasaran, apakah pantatnya sudah mengalami operasi plastik dan mengimplan pantat itik betina ngebet kawin yang selalu bernafsu meliukan pantatnya agar segera dikawini oleh pejantan? Entahlah. Hanya Sakia dan itik yang tersakiti yang tahu.

Dan sekarang, aku begitu bernafsu mencari itik yang bisa dijadikan sasaran nafsu sensei-brengsek-berjiwa dangdut yang terduduk santai di sofa belakangku. Musik keroncong masih menghentak-hentak, mengiringi aktivitas terlaknat yang terjadi selama lebih dari sejam ini. Ah, apakah aku lupa bercerita? Maaf, sensei brengsek itu membuatku sibuk hingga lupa menceritakan kisahku sebelum aku mengalami penghinaan sekali seumur hidup ini.

Ya, sekali seumur hidup!

Camkan ini.

Aku gabakal mau lagi bergoyang itik. Ditonton sensei brengsek itu. Secara langsung. Di ruang kantornya.

Oh, aku kasih tanda titik biar kalian tahu nada penekanan pada tiap kata. Karena. Aku. Gak akan. Pernah. Mau. Lagi. Di. Hina. Kayak. Gini.

Awalnya, kupikir biasa aja. Sebagai seorang _troublemaker_ di sekolah, aku udah biasa menjalani beragam hukuman. Pikirin aja semua hukuman yang pernah terbayang oleh kamu sebagai seorang pelajar karena pasti uda pernah kualami. Aku nyantai aja waktu menghadap ke kantor Uchiha brengsek itu karena yakin, walau segalak apapun, dia pasti ngasih hukuman yang konvensional. Basi. Gak ada inovasi. Motong nilai.

Interogasi awal. _Kenapa kamu gak merhatiin pelajaran saya?_

Aku ngasih jawaban sejujur yang aku bisa. Mulai dari aku yang gak ngerti sama sekali sama soal yang dikasih ( Uchiha brengsek itu ngasih tau kalo dia lagi bahas bab peluang, bukan termodinamika), aku yang kegerahan di kelas, sampe lamunan absurd aku tentang goyang itik yang lagi heboh di Indonesia sana.

Interogasi lanjutan. _Maksud dari itik ngamuk? Kamu mau menghina yah?_

Aku tahu ini adalah topik paling sensitif seantaro sekolah. Dulunya, Uchiha-sensei ga selabil ini. Dulunya, Uchiha Sasule ini sifatnya masih lebih mending dari sekarang. Guru di depanku ini adalah salah satu guru yang merasa dirinya paling keren di sekolah dengan rambut noraknya (masi kerenan aku tapinya, hahaha). Suatu hari, saat darmawisata ke kebun binatang , seorang anak kecil dengan watadosnya menunjuk rambut Uchiha-sensei dan berujar;

"Mah, itiknya kok disembunyiin di kepala paman itu sih?"

Sejak saat itu kepercayaan diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke hancur,sehancur-hancurnya. Walau masih banyak murid perempuan yang menggilainya, kenyataannya harga dirinya sudah disamakan dengan pantat seekor itik. Dan bagi seorang Uchiha itu aib. Aib seumur hidup yang gak bisa di tutupi lagi.

Aku mingkem. Gatau musti ngomong apa. Kalo dijawab jujur, nyampe rumah nyawa tinggal setengah. Aku bergidik saat melihat dedemit yang berada di belakang Uchiha-sensei menyeringai keji memperhatikan kepanikanku.

Hanya ada satu jalan.

"Itik betina di rumah saya mogok kawin, Sensei. Udah seminggu para pejantannya blingsetan liatin Sakia Gotik live performance yang saya setel di kamar. Bukannya ngawinin betinanya, malah TV di kamar saya yang ternodai. Makanya, betina-betinanya ngamuk, ngira para pejantannya selingkuh."

Krik.

Giliran Uchiha-sensei mingkem.

_The end_. Aku pikir semua bakal selesai gitu aja. Aku bisa pulang, meninggalkan dedemit jadi-jadian yang merenggut kesal menatapku dan bersiap menonton _Sakia Gotik World Tour Concert_ di Papua Nugini. Tiba-tiba, Uchiha-sensei mengeluarkan smartphone keluaran terbarunya dan sibuk mengetik sesuatu disana.

Aku merasa dikacangin. Jadi gini yah yang dirasain Hinata tiap jalan sama aku. Bukannya belai-membelai, aku asyik browsing update-an Sakia Gotik waktu mau nerima penghargaan _World Record _di Timor Leste sana. Ah, maafkan daku, Hinata. Abang terlalu dalam menyakitimu. Pergilah, cari yang lebih baik dari padaku. Yang lebih pantas membahagiakanmu.

Lamunanku terputus saat terdengar musik yang luar dalam, atas bawah, kanan kiri sudah begitu melekat di otakku. Inikan _The Best Song Ever ; Satu Jam Saja_ dari album _The Best Song Ever_. Wow. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak kelepasan joget di sana, detik itu juga. _Tenang Naruto, ini bukan kamarmu_. Bisikku dalam hati. _Nanti, nanti setelah kamu kembali ke dalam kamar surgawimu, kau bebas mengekspresikan goyangan paling fenomenal itu._ Tubuhku menggigil menahan nafsu untuk detik itu juga berjoget menirukan goyangan penyanyi dangdut legendaris nomor uno di dunia, Goyang Itik.

Dan sebuah kalimat membuatku tak dapat mengontrol gerak tubuhku yang seperti memiliki otak sendiri. Lugas, tajam dan terpercaya.

"Peragakan Goyang Itik itu. Sekarang!"

Tak perlu bercerita lagi, kalian pasti sudah tahu kan mengapa pantat seksiku ini berakhir dengan kram. Oh bukan. Singkirkan otak Fujoshi dan Fudanshi kalian. Di kisah ini aku gak akan pernah melakukan **** dengan Uchiha brengsek itu. Kisah lain, lain lagi.

Kram yang mencengkram pantatku perlahan-lahan sudah hilang. Otot yang terlalu dipaksa bekerja selama 1 jam itu sudah rileks kembali. Masih dengan posisi menungging, aku menghirup napas lega. Gila, si Uchiha brengsek itu keliatan amat suka ama dangdut. Musik dangdutnya, full, lengkap. Muka aja sangar, hati mah tetep. DANGDUT IS THE MUSIC OF MY COUNTRY!

Sebuah tangan yang besar menangkup bongkahan pantat kiriku saat aku sedang asyik mengelap keringat. Anjir, ini orang mau ngeganti rating kisah ini ya? Mana sudi! Aku dibayar meranin ini kisah ga sampe tahap **** . Menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Sensei mesum itu.

"Sensei , aku.."

"Naruto, setelah aku perhatikan, goyanganmu terlalu liar. Kamu harus memiliki intuisi yang tajam untuk mengayunkan pantatmu ke sudut yang sama, berulang kali, dengan presisi yang pas. Dan lengkung ayunannya harus membujur sangkar. Goyanganmu tak terarah, tidak menghibur sama sekali."

Wadepak! Aku sejam goyang gaje akhirnya dikomen begitu? Kenapa ga dari awal aja si Uchiha tolol ini nasihatin kaya begitu? Terus buat apa aku goyaaaang?!

Telapak tangannya yang hangat membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Dan, brengsek! Ngapain dia remas-remas pantatku!

"Sini sensei ajarin." Ucapnya sambil meremas-remas pantatku. " Pertama, ayunkan pantatmu ke kiri. Sekitar 90 derajat dari posisi awal. Usahakan kamu ayunkan kencang, Naru-chan. Ayunan pertama menjadi awal tolakan untuk ayunan selanjutnya." Uchiha brengsek itu mengayun-ayunkan pantatku ke sebelah kiri kemudian sebelah kanan, sesuai dengan instruksi yang didesahkannya di samping telingaku. Iya, si Uchiha mesum itu ngedesah-desah gaje sambil mainin pantat aku. Apalagi napasnya tepat di samping telinga aku. Ih, mana berani aku nengok. Masih sayang nih sama bibir seksi aku yang perawan tingting.

Bukannya aku gak bisa ngelawan, tapi posisiku bener-benar bahaya. Bagian depan tubuhku terhalang oleh meja kerja Uchiha-sensei yang beratnya, gausah ditanya deh. Kalo ringan juga uda aku dorong kali biar kagak kejebak di posisi kesenangan para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi ini. Mau mundur ke belakang lebih ngeri lagi. Itu jempol uda siap sedia ngebelai-belai area tubuhku yang paling banyak ngeluarin kotoran. Mundur berarti mati. Sekali nancep kan dia yang enak, bisa nerusin ke rating yang lebih panas. Aku mati langkah setelah membayangkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tidak, Kami-sama. Saya masih ingin jadi anak polos. Yang rajin belajar dan senang menabung. Dan gak pernah kepikiran sama sesuatu yang berbentuk pisang ambon. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!

Dan keajaiban terjadi.

Tuhan masih sayang sama anakNya, Namikaze Naruto.

Nada dering telepon genggamku seakan menjadi simfoni para malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan dari kahyangan untuk menyelamatkan keperjakaanku.

Sambil menggeram lirih, mau tak mau Uchiha brengsek itu mundur teratur, memberi kesempatan buatku menjawab telepon yang sudah kuduga peneleponnya, Kaasan. Setelah sekitar 3 menit menjawab teriakan frustasi Kaasan yang menanyakan mengapa aku belum pulang, dan lain sebagainya, aku segera mengambil tasku yang berada di sofa, tempat si Uchiha brengsek itu menonton pertunjukan laknatku, dan meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruang neraka itu. Aku bersumpah dalam hati tak akan pernah menginjakan kaki lagi di tempat terlaknat di seluruh bumi itu.

Mendesah tertahan, Uchiha-sensei pun memperbolehkan aku pulang. Dengan senyum kelegaan aku melangkahkan kaki, bersiap meninggalkan ruang penuh kenangan ini. Well, memang penuh kenangan karena kalau boleh jujur, di ruangan itulah pertama kalinya aku menarikan tarian paling fenomenal cetar membahana seantaro tata surya, selain di kamar pribadiku sendiri.

Selangkah menuju pintu keluar, suara berat Uchiha-sensei menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Namikaze, kuharap kau tidak memperlihatkan goyangan itu pada siapapun." Nadanya seakan mengancam. Harusnya dia nyadar dong! Tanpa dimintapun aku najis tralala trilili deh ngumbar-ngumbar aib terlaknatku ke orang-orang. Harusnya dia yang kuancam! Udah menjatuhkan harga diriku, hampir melakukan pelecehan seksual pula.

Tapi ngapain dia ngomong begitu ya?

"Karena," sosoknya melangkah pelan menuju ke arahku yang terdiam memikirkan maksud terselubung dari Uchiha termesum di rumahnya itu. Ngapain pula dia gantung-gantungin kalimat? Bikin penasaran anak orang aja. Terus ngapain pula aku mematung begitu seakan terkesima sama pergerakannya yang makin mendekat ke arahku. Sadar, Naruto! Jam 4 sore nanti Sakia Gotik bakal ngisi acara kawinan di RT-mu! Buruan balik ke rumah!

Sebelum sempat aku melangkahkan kaki, sebuah tangan laknat putih, yang sempat melakukan pelecehan pada pantat seksiku, menangkap pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sebelum sempat mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang melibatkan seluruh penghuni binatang di Ragunan sana, otakku membeku menangkap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Pantatmu sudah terlabeli nama Uchiha Sasuke."

Najis.

.

.

.

Absurd? Iya. Garing? Iya. Dan benar-benar dalam mode paling labil saat berniat mempublish karya ini.

Dan setelah membaca ulang lagi, saya mengaku bahwa saya benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi penulis genre humor. Bener deh. Krik amat. Hanya suara belalang yang menjadi backsound cerita ini. Huhuhu, maaf deh kalo cerita ini mengecewakan kalian. Ini mungkin cerita bergenre humor pertama dan terakhir saya. Saya ngerti kok, saya emang terlalu kaku untuk ukuran seorang penulis bergenre humor. Jadi sebelum ada yang bilang kalo cerita ini ga layak baca, ga layak konsumsi, please! Saya benar-benar meneteskan ide paling liar saya untuk menyelesaikan cerita aneh ini.

Dan kesimpulannya, saya merasa puas walau akhirnya hanya bisa membuat suatu karya garing yang gaada menariknya.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang bersedia mampir serta meninggalkan jejak

hatakrj


End file.
